Would You Rather
by XLoverOfColorX
Summary: The guys wanted to play Truth or Dare, but Haruhi didnt think that was best, so she suggested another, less dangerous, game. Or so she thought. EACH CHAPTER IS FOR A DIFFERENT PERSON! And yes, Haruhi can sing. People make out with dogs, kissing, and the truth is revealed within the walls of Music Room Three. T for cursing.


**Kay guys. I'm taking a small break from Ouran's Basket because i'm having some issues with my life right now and i need to get away from the normal and go for more NEW! SOOOO disclaimer so you can read! **

**Me: Hey, Kyoya, can you read the disclaimer? i have some more to write so it would be helpful *smile***

**Kyoya: No problem. Chris does not own Ouran High School Host Club only the plot.**

**Me: Thanks!**

As usual, the twins became bored. So they wanted to bother everyone naturally because that's just what they did. So they decided on a game that would get answers out of the 6 men and 1 girl. And defiantly embarrass them too.

"Come on Tono!" Hikaru said mischievously.

"You know you want to play and ask your precious Haruhi questions…." Kaoru said after his twin. The Host King went eccentric again.

"Why you evil twins! If we play Truth Or Dare, Haruhi wouldn't play!" He said with a pout.

"How about Would You Rather?" Haruhi said. Everyone looked at her like she had just screamed some sort of profanity.

"What is Would You Rather, Haru-chan?" She made a face, as if she were thinking really hard about something.

"Would You Rather is like Truth Or Dare, but less…. Dangerous, so to speak." She smiled sheepishly at the last sentence. The twins grin widened, if at all possible. They figured this would be just as good as Truth or Dare so they went along with it.

"Sure lets play." They said wickedly. Suddenly, Haruhi got the feeling she shouldn't have even said anything. They all got in a circle on chairs and decided on who should go first.

"First," Kaoru said.

"We have to decide on the rules." Hikaru finished. The group nodded. "So Haruhi, you're the one who recommended it, so explain it to us." She sighed.

'Im not gonna get out of this now, so I might as well… i cant beleive i went along with this, or even recommended it...' She thought spitefully.

"Okay, so the game, like I said, is a lot like Truth Or Dare. You say something like…" She looked around the room for an example. "You would say: Honey-sempai, would you rather have no sweets for a week or lose Usa-chan for a day?" Honey looked very distraught. "and they would answer accordingly. The majority of the Host Club looked slightly worried (Minus Kyoya and Mori of course) she smiled her 'Natural-Rookie-Host-Smile' and looked at the other men in the group. "that's how you play!"

"O-okay then, we should probably get started." Said a worried Tamaki. he figured this game would have some sort of consequence so he became somewhat distraught, and that no good for his already, hyper-active brain. "I'll ask first." He turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru. Would you rather… Dye your hair black or make out with Antoinette?" Hikaru scoffed.

"Dye my hair. DUH." The elder twin stated, as if pointing out the obvious. They nodded and looked at Haruhi, looking at her, mentally questioning what to do next.

"Now it would be Hikaru's turn to ask someone, because he was the one asked previously. And you only have TWO passes, remember that!" They shook their heads in agreement. Hikaru pondered.

"Haruhi. Would you rather… SING or KISS TAMAKI?" the poor girl went wide-eyed. She could ACTUALLY sing but she didn't want the boys to know that because she would never be able to live it down. She thought some more before they were interrupted.

"Hurry Haruhi, you don't have to long to decide." Hikaru stated. Meanwhile, the blonde idiot, was practically biting his nails off.

'What if she picks kissing me? I know she doesn't want too, but I do and I don't know how that would affect our friendship. But if she picks singing, we all will be affected!' they were all in quite the dilemma.

"Sing. Defiantly. " Tamaki was disappointed and everyone else flinched. "Well, if im gonna do this, I pick the song, the outfit and its going to have to be in a place I can perform." The group nodded hesitantly and a little while later, there was a stage and a full band on it. 'rich bastards' she thought to herself. She gathered her courage and walked out onto the stage. **(Outfit on profile and i seriously recommend looking at it! you wont understand how cool it is unless you see it!)** She was wearing a skin-tight dress with a cutout on her right hip. It had a blue strip along the slanted neckline, a pink strip along the top of the cut-out and a purple on the bottom and on the bottom of her dress was a green strip. She had blue eye shadow, a pink spike necklace with a gold chain that went down a little past her collarbone. He earrings were dangles with a purple, irregular stone hanging from them, and she was wearing suede green pumps. She strutted and there were some gasps from the boys in front of her. A spotlight went onto her and she began to sing.

_Don't do love, don't do friends_  
_I'm only after success_  
_Don't need a relationship_  
_I'll never soften my grip_

The boys were shell-shocked. 'since when does she sing?!' they all thought surprised. She continued, gaining more confidence along the way.

_Don't want cash, don't want car_  
_Want it fast, want it hard_  
_Don't need money, don't need fame_  
_I just want to make a change_  
_I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna, CHANGE!_

What she said completely described her situation in the host club… and the boys realized it. They also questioned whether she was lip-syncing. ' it wouldn't be too far of a stretch.' Kaoru thought. ' But then again, she wouldn't cheat. It wasn't Haruhi.'

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

She got to the chorus and let loose. She danced around the stage and went wild. The boys had never seen her like this. Her confidence sky-rocketed and her smile was large.

_One track mind, one track heart_  
_If I fail, I'll fall apart_  
_Maybe it is all a test_  
_Cause I feel like I'm the worst_  
_So I always act like I'm the best_

On the last sentence she smiled, crazy-like. She was having fun and was glad to have this opportunity to let loose. She got it together again and reattached the microphone to the stand and leaned it around making silly gestures. The guys realized why she picked THIS song because every single word described her.

_If you are not very careful_  
_Your possessions will possess you_  
_TV taught me how to feel_  
_Now real life has no appeal_  
_It has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no a…PPEAL!_

She was obviously talking about them… She really got into it and would act out every word and sentence and stanza. The boys were amazed. They had never seen this side of Haruhi. Hell, they didnt even know she had another side.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,_  
_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,_  
_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly_  
_I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die_

She went slow and acted out the stanza seriously, and swayed until the chorus came around again and she went wild again. She jumped on the loud beat.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_Da-da-da...da da da da da da da da da da_

_Da-da-da...da da da da da da da da da da_

_Da-da-da...da da da da da da da da da da_

She strutt around the stage and put her hands on her hips. The song was almost over and she was just aching for this to be over with and get back to her normal Haruhi self.

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh._

On the last beat, the lights went dark and then turned back on after a few seconds to reveal a, somewhat normal, Haruhi. When the song ended, the boys didn't know what to do with themselves. Even the Stoic Mori's face had cracked into a look of utter shock. Kyoya had his mouth hanging wide open and his glasses had no glare on them. They coudnt move, all they could do was stare and their mouths hung agape.

"Sooooo" Haruhi said awkwardly, and shuffled her feet and played with her fingers. "That was kinda it… so im gonna go change and we can finish out game…" She then walked off stage and headed to the bathroom.

When she was gone, all the boys looked at eachother, and all at once said, rather loudly,

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**MUWHAHAHA SHE CAN SIIIING! I figured she should because i love to sing and it would shock the hell out of the boys if she could because her dad said she couldnt! Well, the song is "Oh No!" By Marina And The Diamonds. Hope you liked it! Rate and Review! (Its cookies) {: and i will update as soon as possible! **

**~Dannisaur/Chris~**


End file.
